


More Than Okay

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Attempt at Humor, Awesome Avengers, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Short & Sweet, Sweet Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony does too, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Tony Stark, they all love peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Peter cleared his throat "Mr Stark I..."Tony raised a warning finger "Not. A. Word. Kid"Peter sealed his lips lightly. Steve noticed this and wrapped an arm around the boy and frowned at his friend "Tony you're scaring him" he said protectively"Good!"
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 47
Kudos: 299
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	More Than Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!!! I'm back with this new one shot and hope you guys like it even though it's kindaaaa...silly? 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Where is he!? Where's Peter?"

Tony stormed inside the compound, anger radiating from every inch of his body. His heavy footsteps echoed in the silent hall where Peter was sitting on the couch surrounded by other avengers. The boy shrank back scooting closer to Steve while his other hand went to clutch Bruce's knee "Oh no. He knows"

Steve shared a worried look with Bruce

"Ofcourse I know! I didn't invent sneak-peek baby protocol for fun" Tony growled hovering over the boy titling his head to his right so he could glare at him easily "What were you thinking Parker?"

Peter cringed. Tony calling him Parker was never a good sign

"The kid's fine Tony. Calm down" said Bucky straightening himself as he placed the remote on the table

Tony's jaw locked tightly "I'm not talking to you"

"But I am"

Peter cleared his throat "Mr Stark I.."

Tony raised a warning finger "Not. A. Word. Kid"

Peter sealed his lips lightly. Steve noticed this and wrapped his arm around the boy and frowned at his friend "Tony you're scaring him" he said protectively

"Good!"

"Tony.."

"Glad to know atleast something scares him because apparently sneaking out in the middle of the school, approaching five muggers and getting stabbed by one of them, isn't scary for him at all!"

Peter lowered his eyes

"His spider senses were dialed up to eleven. He knew someone was in trouble" Natasha spoke defending Peter "Besides you should be proud of the kid. He saved that woman's life"

Tony scoffed "You forgot to mention the part where he got stabbed"

Natasha rolled her eyes "It was a minor cut and.."

"And what did he do after getting stabbed?" Tony continued cutting Natasha off "Our mini superhero went straight back to school instead of coming to Bruce"

Peter swallowed down a heavy lump and looked up "I had to submit my English project"

Tony pinched at the bridge of his nose "Jesus, kid you can't just..."

"Give him a break Tony. He's alright now" said Steve and Bruce nodded "Yeah. I checked him already. His wound is healed"

"It could've gotten lot worse" Tony argued not taking his eyes off Peter who chewed on his bottom lip and looked at him, blinking innocently "Oh please, stop giving me that look. I'm not going to fall for your puppy face"

"I'm sorry Mr Stark"

"Sorry doesn't cover up your obnoxious ability to run into dangerous situations"

Bucky frowned "That's enough for the day. Let's have dinner"

"Good idea" Bruce smiled, glad Bucky changed the topic "I'm so hungry"

Tony huffed out a breath "Okay let's all go, except Peter"

Peter's eyes widened

"What?" Steve narrowed his brows

"That's ridiculous!" annouced Bruce

"You cannot starve the kid" Clint glared at Tony

"He doesn't deserve any punishment" supplied Natasha

"Tony it's dinner time and Peter hasn't eaten anything yet" said Bucky

"Enough! I know you all have soft spot for the kid and love to pamper him but what he did today is not acceptable. Peter go to your room and think about what you've done" Tony ordered sternly and Peter's lower lip quivered "But Mr Stark..."

"Now!"

Small shoulders hunched as Peter lowered his head and he slowly walked towards his bedroom. Tony then turned to look at his team "Nobody goes anywhere near him"

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Peter paced around his room as he listened to his stomach grumble every few seconds. He couldn't think of anything else other than food. He sat down to do his algebra homework but x's turned into noddles and y's shaped like cupcakes. In the end the boy groaned and shut his book close. Just when he was thinking about lying down, there was a knock at his door

Peter opened the door and was surprised to see Steve holding a tray "Mr Rog..."

"Ssshh! Lower your voice kid" Steve looked around to make sure no had seen him and quickly stepped inside "I brought sandwiches for you"

Peter's stomach gave a loud growl at the aroma and he swallowed a mouthful of saliva "But Mr Stark said.."

"I don't care what he said. You're sleeping hungry on my watch. Here eat this and..."

_Knock Knock_

"Shit!" Steve cursed with wide eyes looking at Peter who looked equally afraid "What if it's Mr Stark?"

Steve held a finger to his lips and pointed at the bed indicating that he was going to hide. Peter watched as Captain America hunched down making himself as small as possible and then he went to open the door "Mr Banner what are you doing here?"

Bruce pushed Peter inside and shut the door close "I brought pineapple smoothie for you. Drink this until Tony's anger melts down"

A broad smile graced on Peter's face but then he bit his lips "I'm not allowed to. Mr Stark..."

"I'll handle him. You don't need to worry.."

_Knock Knock_

"Oh my God! I think Tony saw me!" Bruce hissed cursing himself for not being careful

"I'll check" said Peter but Bruce pulled his arm "Wait! Let me hide first. Tony will bury me alive if he catches me" he rushed at the back of bed and was shocked to see Steve "What are you doing here?"

"Shut up and hide!" Steve pulled Bruce's hand and made him sit

Peter opened the door and raised his eyebrows comically on seeing Bucky holding a pizza box "Umm... for me?"

Bucky nodded stepping inside the room "Eat fast, don't want the beast to know. Let's keep this as our secret"

"But Bucky, I can't.."

Bucky hushed the boy, all the while grabbing a slice from the box "Open your mouth"

Peter was about to open his mouth when there was again knock on the door

_Knock Knock_

"Dammit! The beast is here. Hide me!" Bucky squeaked as he fumbled with the pizza box "Right I got it" he ran behind the bed only to have his mouth hung open when he saw Steve and Bruce curled up against his board "What is going on in here?"

"Ssshh! Get down!" Bruce patted a spot next to him

Peter opened the door "Hi Nat. What did you bring for me?"

Natasha raised her eyebrows "How did you know I brought something for you?"

Peter shrugged smiling from ear to ear "A wild guess"

Natasha shut the door close "I got your favorite cheese pasta. Gotta eat soon Peter. I saw Tony lurking in the hall"

"But Nat.."

"Don't get upset over Tony's words. He cares for you kid. It's his weird way of showing but trust me he loves you from inside"

Peter nodded with a smile "I know. This is really sweet of all of you"

"All?"

_Knock Knock_

"See? I told you Tony might have seen me" Natasha said in panicked voice

"Umm...you might wanna hide behind my bed"

Nat ruffled Peter's hair 'You're a genius Peter" she quickly went at the back and frowned "What..."

Bucky pulled her beside him and sighed "Welcome to the club"

"You all brought food for Peter?" asked Natasha and Steve made a face "My choice is best. I got sandwich"

Bruce scoffed "Mine is healthy"

"Pizza has lots of fats and Peter definitely needs them so my choice is perfect" said Bucky holding the pizza box proudly

Natasha elbowed him "This pasta is homemade. Safe and nutritious so Peter will eat this first"

"Nooooo" argued Bucky shaking his head

"Never. I came first with sandwich"

"Peter will eat my pizza"

Bruce whispered loudly and threatened "You want me to bring the big green guy out? The kid will drink my smoothie"

"Hi Clint" Peter looked at his empty hands "You didn't bring me anything?"

"What?"

Peter scratched at the back of his head "Oh I thought maybe..."

Clint grinned "Well you're not wrong. I came here to invite you to my room. I've ordered Mexican"

Peter pushed back the tears that were slowly welling up in his eyes. Right now the avengers were in his room who had brought food for him, even though they were strictly asked not to feed him by Tony. They were ready to face the wrath of Ironman for him and he considered himself the luckiest person in the world

"Pete what are you thinking? C'mon let's go!"

_Footsteps_

"Oh crap!" Clint jumped inside "Where should I hide?"

Peter only pointed his finger towards the bed. Clint ran only to stop abruptly after seeing his team members crouching down on the floor, each holding a food item in their hand "You guys too?"

Peter opened the door and his heart started racing on seeing his mentor. Did Tony see the avengers enter inside? They were so dead and Tony was definitely going to start with him "Hi Mr Stark"

Tony fidgeted on his feet "Can I come in?"

Every avengers who were hiding cursed inwardly, praying Peter wouldn't let Tony in

"Come in"

Tony slowly brought his hands infront and it was only now Peter noticed a big brown bag. He could smell the delicious flavors of his favorite burgers and fries and his stomach grumbled again. Tony walked in and sat down on the bed "I'm guessing you're hungry right?"

Peter stood lowering his eyes

"Come here kiddo" Tony placed the bag aside and patted his side "Sit with me"

Peter slowly took his place and Tony took one of his hand in his "I'm sorry for yelling at you Pete. You've no idea how I felt when FRIDAY told me you were stabbed. I care about you Peter and.. seeing you hurt, it hurts me too"

Steve and other avengers shared a warm smile with each other.

Peter looked up to meet Tony's eyes "I'm sorry too Mr Stark. I didn't mean to cause trouble"

Tony ruffled Peter's soft bangs "I know but you can't keep running into danger. Please take care of yourself, do it for this old man"

Peter smiled "I promise to be more careful"

"Good. Now c'mon eat this up first before it gets cold. I know you don't like when..." Tony paused sniffing. He sniffed again and looked around "Why do I smell different kind of flavors?"

Peter gave a nervous laugh "Flavors? No no...Nooo. All I smell is burger and fries"

Tony sniffed "No Pete. It's like... pizza.. pasta.. pineapple and... ah.. and... "

Steve sprang up from his place and shouted "You can't smell my delicious sandwich!?"

Peter face palmed

Tony gasped

Everyone slowly stood up with a sheepish smile on their faces "Hi"

Tony looked shockingly at them "What the hell are you all doing here?"

"Sandwich"

"Pizza"

"Pineapple Smoothie"

"Homemade Pasta"

"Mexican in my room"

Tony stared at his team and then turned to look at Peter who squeaked loudly "I had nothing to do with this Mr Stark. I swear I didn't call them. Please believe me"

There was a silence for another thirty seconds, everyone expecting to be yelled by Tony who suddenly waved his hand off and smiled "What are you waiting for? The kid's hungry. On the floor everyone!"

"I'll go bring my Mexican!" Clint announced happily and jogged out of the room. Peter smiled and sat down next to Tony folding his legs. A wave of warmth spread through his heart as he looked at the small huddle who were arguing and bickering with each other on who's food was Peter going to taste first. He felt safe and loved. This was his family. A lone tear slipped from his eye and Tony brushed it off with his finger "You okay?"

"More than okay"

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
